My answer would be yes
by CaptainSimagine
Summary: One-shot about Emma's POV of the engagement and what happened before :)


**Hi guys, I just really needed to write this and I am thinking about making a smutty part two to follow up but let me know if you guys would want that... For the people who read my multi-chapter fic Kiss the Girl I'm sorry for the long wait but an update will come to you very soon! xx Anna**

She had just been cleaning up the house, finally having the time to just be in her house and make it a home. Fighting the Evil Queen, being in the Wish Realm and facing Gideon she hadn't had a lot of time to just be there with Killian. He had been gone already when she woke up this morning, she had felt him kiss her forehead when he woke up but she was too far gone in her perfect dreamland when that had happened. So after having sent Henry to school and finishing her breakfast she had decided to actually start placing things where they should be and getting rid of all the things that reminded her of her time as the Dark One.

When she was done downstairs, she moved upstairs starting in the study where most of their stuff was put. Her eyes landed on Killian's sea chest when she had walked into the room. Should she organize his stuff as well? I mean they were living together… and they had promised each other no more secrets… But still.. these were his private things. She decided to take a quick look if there would be stuff in there that she could use to decorate their home and otherwise leave it as it was and ask Killian to do it himself. Carefully opening the chest she took a peek inside. In the chest were mostly papers and books. She cautiously took out some of the papers, folding them open. The most beautiful maps and star charts revealed themselves and Emma made a mental note to go and buy frames for them so she could hang them all around the house. Searching further she found some relics she could not place and let them be. When she went to close the chest her eyes suddenly found a small black box hidden in the corner of the chest. Emma's curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed the box. Deep in her heart she knew what was in that box, but the surprise was still as big as ever when she actually opened it. There is was, perfectly placed in the tiny black box, the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen. She closed the chest and took the ring with her to their bedroom. Sitting on the bed she stared at the ring for what felt like hours. She could not believe that Killian was going to ask her to marry him, but that was not even what surprised her the most. What surprised her the most was the fact that she wasn't scared, her walls did not go up, she was actually excited. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

Emma had never been the typical girly girl and certainly not the princess she was born to be. But she wanted this. She wanted Killian going down on one knee making a big gesture. She wanted the big wedding with the beautiful white dress and enormous cake. She wanted to have her first dance with Killian as husband and wife, she wanted her father to give her away at the end of the altar. Her eyes looked back at the ring. It was so much more than a ring though.. It was her future, a future she had never known she wanted so much. It was absolutely beautiful as well.. Not too extravagant but nevertheless gorgeous. She wanted to try it on.. see how it would look on her finger but she shouldn't. She went to close the box but before she was actually aware of it she had picked up the ring and was holding it between her fingers. It was glistening in the sunlight.

"I'll just take a really quick look how it looks and then put it back where it belongs" she told herself before slipping the ring on her finger. It fit like a glove which made her heart flutter, Killian knew her too well. Holding her hand in front of her she looked at the ring sitting on her hand like it was meant to be there. She felt the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her hand. She was getting married!

Suddenly she heard the front door open and close and she almost dropped the ring in surprise.

"Emma? Are you home?" Slightly panicking she decided to put the ring in her back pocket in the hope she could place it back later before Killian would notice it was gone. She quickly tried to wipe the tears from her face and calm herself so Killian would not notice. Skipping of the step she ran to him and kissed him full on the lips, her happiness of her earlier discovery clearly noticeable.

"Oh wauw, Captain Morgan I thought we were switching to water" she told him teasingly after she had kissed him but she could clearly see the distress on his face.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't give me the courage that I need… Listen there is something I need to tell you…" she looked up to him searching his face for some kind of clue.. Was this the moment? Was he going to ask her? But he did not have the ring…

"I.. it's just what I have to say isn't exactly.. easy and I'm not entirely sure how you're going to react…" She could not hold in her excitement anymore.. this was the moment! Seeing how he was clearly struggling, afraid her walls would go up again and she would say no, she decided to help him to make it a bit easier for him to just come out and say it.

"Well maybe I can make it easier…. And tell you that my answer would be yes" She felt a smile creep on her face but his face of confusion made her even more confused.

"Yes? I….. What was the question?" She decided she would just tell him she had found the ring and took it out of her back pocket.

"I might have found something in your sea chest that I shouldn't have" she was now holding the ring out in front of her so Killian could see. She had expected him to laugh, to be happy but instead he seemed confused still as well as disappointed?

"Are you mad at me?" it barely came out as a whisper. Had she already ruined it?

"No… how could I ever be mad at you" he shook his head slightly.

"It's just you and me.. no walls, no secrets.." she saw his head fall slightly but quickly grabbed his hand and placed the ring in it.

"I know I ruined the surprise… But what do you say?" She hold his gaze and saw a change in his demeanour before he slowly went down on one knee.

"Emma Swan… will you marry me?" she could barely hold in her words as well as her tears when he slipped the ring on her finger.

" Yes…. Killian yes" she could barely finish her words before she had grabbed his face with both hands kissing him passionately, holding him as close as she could.

She had never been this happy in her entire life and there was no way anyone or anything could stop her from marrying her pirate.

 **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!**


End file.
